Queuing systems allow several different users (and/or processes) to send data and/or processing requests to be stored in a queue for later use by a receiving subsystem. For example, a project server subsystem can send one or more messages to the queuing system. The queuing system stores the information until the receiving subsystem can retrieve and process the stored information. However, machine failures and communication interruptions between and amongst the subsystems and queuing system can cause errors in processing and/or make it impossible to processed the stored information.